Another Chance
by believesvueo
Summary: After Gail told Holly that she didn't feel the same way for her, Holly leaves Toronto. Years later, they run into each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Another Chance**

 _I got a lot of positive reviews on a couple of my Holly/Gail one shot, so I decided to write another one but this time it will have multiple chapters._

How could the best night of someone's life turn into the worst mistake three days later?

How could someone so fragile cause so much pain to another?

It has been three days since the night they had slept together. They spent hours of making love to each other. Hours of getting to know each other's bodies. Each time they made love it brought their peaks higher and higher until they were both spent and exhausted. The next morning, Holly found the space next to her empty. Gail ran and she promised her she wouldn't. It has been three days of texting and calling, only for Gail to ignore her.

Two sleepless night and she doesn't think tonight would be any different. As she pulled in to the drive way she saw Gail sitting on the steps. She took a deep breath and got out of the car.

"Hey."

"Hey. Can we, can we talk?"

Holly nodded and let Gail in.

"I can't do it Holly. I'm sorry but this isn't who I am. I am not gay. I like men."

Holly fought the tears from falling and held her head high.

"You told me that night before we made love that I wasn't an experiment. You looked me in the eyes and told me those words and I believed you. It wasn't just my body that I gave you that night, it was my heart. I trusted you."

"Holly, look I'm…"

"Please don't say you're sorry because I know you are not. You knew Gail, you knew. I would have been okay if you told me the truth, at least it would have been my choice to still go through making love to you. And I wouldn't have anyone else to blame but myself. I trusted you not only as my lover to be that night but also as my friend. Maybe you are used to fucking someone just for the heck of it. Just to scratch the itch and then pretend like nothing happened. But I am not. I have never felt more used in my life. You sure are a great actress because you surely fooled me that night. You had me convinced. But now I know, you are good at pretending. You are a wonderful liar. You tainted the best night of my life. And I wish I have never met you Gail Peck. Please leave."

Gail left without saying another word.

As soon as she closed the door, she collapsed on the floor. Holly never knew a pain could hurt so much. She has had her heart broken before but never like this. How could she have fallen in love with someone who had no feelings. She can't believe that this is the same Gail who was a friend, whom she spent countless hours talking to and making love to. She really had her fooled. She should have known better than to fall on love with a straight girl.

After Gail left Holly's place, she sat in her car crying. She lied to Holly. She hated seeing Holly in so much pain. She hated herself for being a coward. She was running away again. She was so overwhelmed by what she felt for Holly that night. Making love to Holly was like something she had never experienced in her whole life. Every touch, every moan, and every orgasm made her want more. And it scared her. Holly could hurt so badly and she knws she would never be able to come back from it. So she did what she thought was best, she lied about her feelings. She thought about coming back and telling Holly the truth but there was no going back now. Things she said she never could take back. She only hope that one day she will be brave enough to tell Holly the truth. And that Holly could somehow forgive her.

The following week, Gail found herself working on a case with Holly. Gail wasn't sure how to approach Holly at first. When Holly got to the scene she saw both Gail and Andy waiting for her.

"Hey Holly."

"Hey Andy."

Holly then looked at Gail but didn't say anything.

The tension in the air was so thick and that even though they are outside Gail felt like she was suffocating.

"Looks like there are multiple gun shots and stabbings. Just have them bring the body to the morgue and I'll do the autopsy. I will let you know when I'm done. And if I find anything. I'll let you both know."

"Thanks Holly."

Holly nodded, "Officer Peck."

Gail got the message when she tried to make small talks and Holly just simply ignored her. Holly would only talk to Gail about the case. But with Andy or any other officer at the 15, she would make casual talks.

Everyone knew at 15 that something happened between Holly and Gail. They were joined at the hip and now, the two can't even stand to be in the same room. They tried asking Gail but she shut them down. Gail was more irritable than before and at times, impossible to work with.

Gail didn't need to go to the morgue until a few weeks later. Although they saw each other occasionally at the Penny, they never spoke to each other. When she was called in early morning that a body had been found, she wasn't looking forward to seeing Holly. Since she just got barely got home two hours ago, Traci told her to get some sleep and that she will take care of it. After a few hours, Traci called again and told her to go straight to the morgue. She said the Forensic Pathologist found something. She found it odd that Traci didn't say Holly. But she thought nothing of it. She thought Traci was just being nice to her by not mentioning Holly's name.

When she got to the morgue she saw a face she had never seen before.

"Uh, Officer, are you here for the body from this morning. I sent Detective Nash a message and told that I found something. You must be Officer Peck? Detective Nash said I should be expecting an Officer Peck."

"Yes, I'm Officer Peck. But, excuse me, who are you?"

"I'm Dr. Jessica Taylor. I'm the Forensic Pathologist."

"Excuse me what? You're the Forensic Pathologist?"

"Yes. I have been here a week now."

"What happened to Dr. Stewart?"

"Oh, I'm sorry you didn't know? I thought everyone at 15 knew. Holly, I mean Dr. Stewart left last week."

"What?"

"I thought you would know. I mean, there were a few officers at 15 that were at her farewell party. I'm really sorry."

"Do you know where she went?"

"No. I'm sorry. I know she found a new job but she didn't say where. But Detective Nash might know. Or maybe Officer Price. She was talking to them a lot at the party."

After the new Forensic Pathologist told Gail her findings, Gail went straight to the precinct.

She spotted Traci at her desk.

"Traci why didn't you tell me about Holly?"

"What?"

"That Holly was leaving. Why didn't you say anything?"

"She told me not to say anything. She only asked a few people to come to the party. I wanted to tell you Gail, but I just couldn't. And I didn't think you would care. Gail she told me what happened. She said that she needed to leave and get as far away from Toronto as possible. You really did a number on her Gail."

"Do you know where she is?"

"I don't. I'm sorry Gail. She said that she needed to start fresh somewhere, where nothing reminds her of you. She said that as long as she is here, she will never get over you. I know you're my friend Gail but what you did to Holly, She looked so sad. She told me in time she will contact me when she is finally over you. When mentioning your name won't hurt so much anymore."

"I lied."

"What? What do you mean you lied?"

"I love her Traci. I lied to her about not having any feelings for her. I lied about me wanting to be with men and that she was just an experiment."

"Why the fuck would you do that?"

"I don't know."

"Well it doesn't matter now. Holly is gone. She was also my friend Gail. And she was the damn best Forensic Pathologist we have ever had. And you drove her away. "

"I'm going to look for her Traci. I need to find her. I need to explain things."

"Just don't Gail. Let her be. "

Gail looked everywhere in Canada for Holly for months and didn't find her.

It's been four years. Her hair is longer and back to the original color. She is a detective now. She pours all her time to her work and volunteering at children's hospital. Her friends have stopped trying to set her up. Chloe and Dov are now married. Traci and Steve also married. Chris is engaged. Nick is in a serious relationship. Andy and Sam are planning to get married this summer.

Tonight is another quiet night. She is at the grocery store buying food. She has been so busy that she hasn't had the time to stock up her fridge. As she turned the color to get some eggs, a little girl bumped into her.

The little had an adorable giggle.

"Woah. Hey there little girl. Are you lost?"

She bent down so she can be eye level with the little girl and what she saw almost knocked her off her feet. Those eyes, those big, beautiful brown eyes are those that belong to the woman who have haunted her for the past four years. And when she saw this little girl's face and that smile, it was like looking at Holly at 2 years old.

She then heard her voice.

"Maya, honey where are you?"

"Is that you name? Maya? Is that your Mom calling you?"

"Yes. What's your name?"

"It's…"

"Maya. I told you not to… Oh I'm sorry, I… Gail?"

"Holly."

"Mama, I made a new friend. Isn't she so beautiful Mama? What's your name?"

"It's Gail."

"Hello Gail. Nice to meet you. And that is my Mama Holly.:


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Chance - Chapter 2**

"Mama, do you know Gail?"asked Maya

"Yes, sweetheart Gail and I used to be friends." Holly answered.

Gail flinched at the word "used" and Holly noticed her reaction.

"Mama, you mean you and Gail aren't friends anymore? So I can't call her Aunt Gail like I call your friends Aunt Traci and Aunt Chloe. And Uncle Oliver?"

"Ummm, sweetheart it's a long story."

"But Mama, I want her to be my Aunt Gail. She is so beautiful Mama. She is like Snow White except she has blonde hair. Can I please call her Aunt Gail?"

"If it's okay with Gail, you can call her Aunt Gail."

"May I call you Aunt Gail?"

"Of course Maya, you can call me anything you want."

"So are you visiting Toronto?" Gail asked Maya.

"No silly, we live here. We moved here. Mama is sad because Mom Jen passed away."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that. Sorry to hear you lost your Mom Jen."

"Holly, I'm really sorry." Gail said Holly with sincerity.

"It's been a year and I needed a change. I think it would be good for Maya and I especially with my parents here and my sister."

"I thought your parents lived in Vancouver?"

"They moved here a few months ago. Zoe got a job here and my parents both got offers to teach here so they are here now. It's really what made me want to come back here plus you know having old friends here."

"Have you got a job?"

"Yes I do. Hey listen Gail, we have to go, I need to still cook. I will see you on Monday."

"What? Oh my God, you're the new Chief M.E. Oliver mentioned that we will meet the new one on Monday."

"Don't tell anybody okay? Just wait until Monday. Maya, let's go, munchkin. Say 'bye" to Gail."

"Bye Aunt Gail."

"Bye Maya. Ah, Holly I was just wondering, I mean if you don't mind, I'd like for us to catch up. I mean we will be working together a lot and I just want to clear the air. I want to tell my side," asked Gail nervously.

"I can't this weekend, maybe next weekend. It all depends on how busy my first week is."

"Can I get your number? I mean if that's okay with you."

"Sure."

"Mama let me do it."

Gail handed the phone to Maya.

"She can read? Isn't she like two?

"Yes she can read and she is way advance. I did read at the age of two, you know."

"Of course, she takes after you. I mean, she is a mini Holly."

"Here you go Aunt Gail. It is under Stewart Girls."

"Thanks Maya. You are not only adorable but so smart too."

"You're welcome Aunt Gail. Come on Mama, I'm hungry."

Monday came around and Holly was called in early morning when they found a body. It was Gail wo called and Holly told her that she needs to drop off Maya at her parents' house first. She asked Gail for the address where she needed to be..

Holly hated waking up Maya. She is cranky in the morning.

"Maya, baby wake up. Mama has to go to work."

"Mama it is still too early."

"I know baby but work called me. I'm taking you to Nana and Grandpa's house."

"Okay Mama."

"I'm so sorry baby for waking you up so early."

"It's okay Mama."

"You ready to go."

"Yes Mama."

After dropping off Maya at her parents' house, Holly drove straight to the crime scene.

She took her forensic kit out with her. She found Traci and Gail telling the other officers to clear the crowd.

"So what do we have detectives?"

Gail turned around first as soon as she heard Holly's voice. The voice she had missed for the past four years and my God, she still carries a lunchbox. It's not the same one from before but it still looked like a lunchbox.

"I see some things haven't changed Doc, you still carry a lunchbox?" Gail said jokingly.

"It's not a lunchbox Gail. Hey Traci."

"Holly! Oh my god, I wasn't expecting you. I thought it would be Rodney." Traci said excitedly almost feeling embarrassed to be showing so much excitement when they have a body in front of them.

"I was surprised too. And from the reporters and paparazzi that are starting to mill around, I take it that the victim or the body is someone known?" asked Holly.

"He is the mayor's son." Chloe answered.

"Oh shit. What a way to start my first day back here." Holly said.

"So Holly, are you the new Chief M.E.? asked Traci

"Yes, yes I am."

"Congratulations and welcome back Holly," Gail, Chloe and Traci said in unison.

"Thanks. Now let's get to work."


	3. Chapter 3

**Another Chance - Chapter 3**

It was a stressful two weeks for Holly and the whole department. A body of a Mayor's son found in a public place meant the media hounds are everywhere. There was a lot of pressure from the Mayor to solve the case but at the same time he wanted his son's lifestyle be kept away from the media. The Mayor was a conservative one and their family was picture perfect. But nothing stays a secret with social media and soon, there were pictures of the Mayor's son at gay clubs drunk and making out with men. There were also pictures of him taking drugs. . And as they dug deeper, sex videos of him turned up.

When Holly did the autopsy she found plenty of drugs in his system. He had ligature marks around his wrists and mark around his neck which appeared to be an asphyxiation. In the end, Holly ruled it a suicide. The detectives interviewed friends and acquaintances and they later determined that prior to his death he went on a drinking and drug binge and had sadomasochistic sex, after he found out that there were sex videos of him that were going to be online, he killed himself. He knew what those tapes would do to his family especially his father who one day hopes to run for Prime Minister. It was a really sad case and Holly was so relieved once they closed the case.

After closing the case, she drove over to the precinct. She saw Gail, Chloe and Traci and walked over to them.

"Hey detectives."

"Oh hey, Doc. So what brings you here?" Asked Traci, getting up to give Holly a hug.

"Maya, she isn't too happy with me so I was wondering if you guys want to come over tomorrow night and have dinner at our house? Maya has been asking about her aunties."

"Sure. Leo is staying at his friend's anyway." Traci said.

"I'll tell Dov to go out with the boys." Chloe answered with her usual perky self.

"Am I invited too, Holly?" Gail asked.

"Of course you are Gail. Maya won't be happy if I didn't invite her Blonde Snow White."

They all laughed.

"So do you want us to bring anything?" Traci asked.

"I'll take care of the dinner. You can bring wines, both white and red. And Maya and I will bake chocolate cake for dessert. She has been bugging me about baking."

"Okay we will bring the wines. What time do you want us at your place? Chloe asked.

"I think 6 is good. Alright ladies, I have to go, after this case I really need to hug my munchkin. I haven't had much time to spend with her. By the time I get home, my parents or Zoe have already fed her and I just put her to bed. And let me tell you, she isn't a very happy princess. She's just having a bit of a hard time adjusting not seeing me so much since for the past three months before moving here, and I quit my job, I was home with her."

"I'm sorry that your first case back is a big case involving the son of a politician." Traci said.

"Yeah I know, what a way to welcome me back. I really have to go. See you ladies tomorrow." Holly said waving goodbye and almost running out the door.

Gail smiled as she watched Holly running hurriedly out the door.

Traci and Chloe watch as Gail stared at Holly. It was obvious that the years and distance didn't change the way Gail felt about Holly. Gail is still in love with Holly. But things are different and Holly has changed so much. Gail hurt her and Holly moved away and never knew the real story. And they both know that what Gail did left a scar on Holly.

"You're going to have to tell Holly the truth Gail. If you are going to get her back, you're going to have to explain and tell her everything." Traci said.

"I will. I am just waiting for her to tell me when we can talk."

"It might be harder this time Gail, she has Maya and I'm pretty sure, she is even more cautious and protective." Traci added.

"I know what I want Trace. What I have always wanted was Holly. And seeing her now with Maya, I have fallen even deeper in love with her. But I'll be okay if all she wants is for us to be friends. I just want to be in her life. I know what life is like without her and it sucks."

"Just give her time and go at her pace. And Gail you better be sure this time because I swear to God, even though you are my friend, I don't think I could ever forgive you if you hurt Holly again and you push her away from us." Traci warned her firmly.

"Trace, if there is one thing I am sure of, it is how I feel about Holly. And that I want to spend the rest of my life with her and Maya."

"Good. Now let's go to the Penny and get some drinks. This case totally drained me." Traci said pulling her sister in law to her and giving her a hug, which Gail hates. Traci could only laughed when Gail pushed her away.

"Okay let's go. Let's me call my honey and tell him we are on our way to the Penny." Chloe said.

"Oh my God Muppet, you are making me puke with your sweetness." Gail said rolling her eyes.

"Oh shut up Peck, you know you are worse than me." Chloe said teasing Gail about looking like a lovesick puppy.

"Oh shut it. Now move Muppet." Gail said pushing Chloe.

When Gail got home that night, she couldn't stop thinking about tomorrow's dinner at Holly's. She couldn't believe Holly invited her. The whole time at the Penny, she was happy and smiling. Steve, Chris, Nick and Oliver thought there was something wrong to her. She just smiled and played Dov's stupid trivia game.

She closed her eyes and thought of Holly. How she had waited for so long and thought that she will never again see Holly's beautiful face. Or hear her infectious laugh. And that crooked smile she loves so much. She also missed Holly's scent that was so unique. Her smell is so intoxicating. She thought of pleasant things, of Holly and Maya until she finally drifted off to sleep.

 _Am I allowed to look at her like that_ _  
_ _Could it be wrong when she's just so nice to look at_ _  
_ _And she smells like lemongrass and sleep_ _  
_ _She tastes like apple juice and peach_ _  
_ _You would find her in a polaroid picture_ _  
_ _And she means everything to me – She by Dodie Clark_


	4. Chapter 4

**Another Chance - Chapter 4**

Gail woke up with an energy she has not felt in a long time. Even though she was at the Penny last night, she did not feel tired at all when she woke up this morning. She was excited and looking forward to dinner tonight and spending time with Holly and Maya. Even though Chloe and Traci would also be there, it was enough just to be with Holly outside of work.

She looked at the time and figured she had time to go for a run. She laughed as she thought about what Holly would say if Holly found out that she now runs in the morning/ Running was Holly's thing and she remembered teasing Holly about it. After running for an hour, she stopped by to eat breakfast at her favorite café. When she got home, she took a shower and went to the store.

She got to Holly's place 5 minutes before 6 o'clock. She knew she was a little early and she could have waited in the car but she figured she should just knock just in case Holly needed help. She knocked and after a minute, when nobody answered the door, she rang the doorbell again. Finally she heard footsteps behind the door. When Holly opened the door, Holly had Maya on her hip and Holly was still wearing a bathrobe.

When Maya saw her, the little girl squealed _"Auntie Gail. You came."_

 _"Oh thank God you are here early Gail. Do you mind watching Maya while I get dressed?"_

Gail took Maya from Holly.

She then handed Holly the wine she bought. Holly looked at the wine and smiled.

 _"My favorite, you remembered?"_

 _"The lady at the store highly recommended it."_

 _"She's right, it's a 2008 Barolo Riserva Rocche dell€™Annunziata, great choice indeed."_

 _"Go ahead and get changed. Maya and I will be fine. Do you need me to set up or anything?"_

 _"No. The table is set up and the food is done. Maya was so excited when we were making the cake. She tired herself out and took a long nap. By the time she woke up, I had the give her a bath and change her."_

 _"We'll be fine, go and do whatever you need to do."_

 _"Thanks Gail."_

Holly was still upstairs changing when Traci and Chloe came.

When Maya heard the door bell, she jumped up and ran to the door.

Gail then picked up Maya and said _"Let's look through the peep hole and see who is at the door."_

 _"And what do we ask Maya?"_

 _"Who is it?"_

 _"Maya, it's Aunt Traci and Aunt Chloe."_

 _"Can we open the door now Aunt Gail?"_

 _"Yes we can."_

When the door opened Traci and Chloe were surprised to see Gail carrying Maya. Maya reached out to Traci to give her a hug. And then Chloe hugged her after.

Then Maya called Holly.

 _"Mama hurry up. Aunt Traci and Aunt Chloe are here. And I'm hungry. You always look beautiful Mama. What's taking you so long."_

Traci, Chloe and Gail all laughed at the little girl. They could not believe that Maya is only two.

They all looked up when they heard Holly's voice.

"Alright baby, I'm done." Holly was wearing a simple black dress and left her hair down. Gail's breath hitched when she saw Holly. Holly has always been the only one that has managed to take her breath away.

Holly walked over to Traci to give her a hug and did the same to Chloe.

 _"Are you behaving for your Aunties, baby?" Holly asked as she picked up Maya who was sitting on the couch next to Gail._

 _"Of course Mama. You are so pretty Mama."_

 _"Well thank you, baby. Now how about we all head over to the dining room and eat?"_

Holly served salad first and then gave mac and cheese to Maya.

And for the main dish, Holly served lasagna.

They talked and laughed during dinner. By the time they were done with dinner, they had finished the wine Gail brought. Gail wasn't participating as much in the conversation, she was busy talking to Maya who was sitting in her high chair that was placed between her and Holly. It was obvious that Maya was taken by Gail and vice versa. After they were done with dinner, Holly got up to take the plates. She then asked Traci if she could get the small plates from the cabinet for dessert.

As soon as Maya heard the word dessert, she started clapping and said "Mama and I baked the cake. Mama makes the best cake ever. Holly took out the cake and cut a slice for eat of them.

And Maya wasn't wrong when she said that Holly makes the best cake because Gail could swear it was the best chocolate cake she has ever had in her whole life.

 _"Oh my God Holly, this is so good." Gail said._

 _"Thank Gail, Do you want another piece?"_

 _"Can I?"_

 _"You know Gail I don't know where you put all that food because I am so stuffed and I feel like I am about to explode." Traci said._

 _"What can I say Trace, I am just blessed. Oh, by the way Chloe, the dessert wine is really good."_

 _"Oh I agree. This dessert wine really goes well with the chocolate cake, Chloe. Thank you."_

 _"You're welcome Holly. I asked the guy what dessert wine would go well with chocolate cake and he recommended that one."_

 _"I can't believe we have gone through two bottles of wine already. How about we move this to the living room? Let's open the one Traci brought."_ Holly suggested.

Gail remembered how much she loved Lego growing up. So when she saw Maya playing with Lego, she sat down on the floor with her and started building with her.

Traci noticed Holly was watching Gail and Maya.

 _"Gail is really good with kids."_ Traci said.

 _"Yeah I noticed it when Maya and I ran into her. Maya warmed up to her right away. I'm surprised she doesn't have one of her own yet. I would have thought by now she would be married with a kid or two."_

 _"That is a conversation you two should have. You'll have to talk to her."_ Traci said.

Holly didn't say anything and changed the topic.

Holly noticed that it was bed time for Maya.

 _""Hey if you ladies don't mind waiting, I will just put Maya to bed and we can continue once she's sleeping."_ Holly said.

 _"Oh no it's okay Holly. We'll go. We'll take of putting the dishes in the dishwasher while you put Maya to bed."_ Gail said.

 _"Okay. Let me just take her to my room."_

It took longer for Maya to go to sleep than Holly expected. By the time she came downstairs, Gail was the only one left.

 _"Hey, where did Traci and Chloe go?"_

 _"Trace had to pick Steve at the Penny, he was drunk and Chloe had to pick up Dov because he was also drunk. They told me to tell you thank you and that next time, we will have dinner at Traci and Steve's place."_

 _"Thanks for coming to dinner and cleaning up." Holly said._

 _"Thank you for inviting me. And really the food was delicious Holly."_

 _"You're welcome."_

 _"I better go. Holly, um, I was wondering if we could talk, one of these days, just the two of us. I just really need to explain things to you, I want to tell you some things. I need to tell you some things"_

 _"I know Gail that we need to talk. Maybe in a couple of weeks, I am still settling in at work and stuff, but I promised you that we will talk."_

 _"Okay. Goodnight Holly."_

 _"Goodnight Gail and drive home safely."_

Gail drove home with a smile on her face. She hasn't felt this happy in a long time. The only time she ever felt this happy was when she was with Holly. That seemed so long ago. It was five years ago and now that Holly is back, she can smile again. And that dream can finally become a reality.


	5. Chapter 5

**Another Chance – Chapter Five**

 _Everybody loves the things you do  
From the way you talk  
To the way you move_

 _Everybody here is watching you  
Cause you feel like home  
You're like a dream come true_

 _You look like a movie_ _  
_ _You sound like a song_

 _It's hard to admit that_ _  
_ _Everything just takes me back_ _  
_ _To when you were there_

 _And a part of me keeps holding on_

 _Just in case it hasn't gone_ _  
_ _I guess, I still care_ _  
_ _Do you still care?_

 _You still look like a movie_

 _You still sound like a song..._

It took another month before Holly and Gail were able to set a time to talk. Both were busy with cases and Holly being the Chief Medical Examiner in Toronto and her reputation as a great one and meticulous other divisions would request for her to work on their cases.

Gail told Holly that they can have dinner at her house and she will cook. And that if she wanted she could also bring Maya.

But Holly didn't think that with Maya there they won't be able to talk. And they had so much to talk about. Despite what happened in the past, she wanted Gail in her life because once, they were friends. She dropped off Maya at her sister's house and would pick her up the following morning.

Gail told her to not bring anything, just herself. She'll take care of the food and the wine.

Holly wasn't surprised that Gail now has a place of her own. She remembered a conversation they had before when Gail mentioned that once she makes detective, she will get her own place. The place was exactly how she pictured it. It was simple and there wasn't much decorations and she just had a few pictures on the wall.

"Wow, a place of your own, huh? No more smelly boys?" Holly jokes, to break the ice when Gail answered the door and Gail looked obviously nervous.

"I grew up, Lunchbox. Plus detective salary pays more." Gail countered.

They talked about work and Maya during dinner. Gail just listened to Holly as Holly talked about Maya and saw how her eyes lit up when she talked about Maya. It was obvious that Maya is Holly's world. Gail wondered if there would be a place in Holly's life now. But she couldn't think about this. They needed to talk. She needed to tell Holly about everything the past 5 years.

After putting away the dishes, Gail joined Holly in the living room.

"So I guess it is time that we talked?" Holly asked.

"Yes. Holly, tell me about Jen? I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. I don't mind telling you about her. Jen, was beautiful and smart. And she really loved me. I don't think anybody has ever loved me the way Jen did." Gail could see Holly's eyes water.

"I met Holly in San Francisco about 6 months after I moved there from Toronto. I bumped into her in a café. She was a programming engineer at Google. We talked and it felt good to finally meet someone in San Francisco that I felt comfortable with. When I moved there I didn't know anybody and I felt lonely. At times I felt like I wanted to come back here but I just couldn't. We started out as friends and then we eventually started dating. After about a year, I got an offer in Seattle so we moved there, A year after we moved there, we decided to start a family. I wasn't getting any younger, so decided to get pregnant. Jen was so ecstatic when I told her I as pregnant. I have always wanted to be a mother, I just wasn't sure when it was going to happen. It was bitter sweet actually because a few months after that, Jen was diagnosed with cancer. It was stomach cancer, one of the worst and as a doctor, I knew Jen didn't have much time. So before she got worse, she wanted everything to be settled, and asked me to marry her so that everything, her money, stocks from Google, Apple and Amazon would be mine to sell if I wanted to after she dies. She also set up funds for Maya. We knew we were having a girl and I have talked about how much I love the name Maya. So we got married, it was her last wish. Jen was the most caring person I have ever met. She was so giving, unselfish and loved me unconditionally." Holly continued and this time she let the tears flow.

"It was obvious she loved you a lot, Holly." Gail said.

"Huh? What do you mean? How did you know?" Holly asked, wiping her tears when Gail handed her tissues.

"After you left I looked for you. Then when I saw you in the papers when you worked on that case in Seattle that crossed over to Vancouver. I called the Seattle PD and told them who I was. I was able to get your address and from across the street, I saw you and Jen, you guys were going to work that working. I saw how happy you were and I decided not to approach you. So I left and came back to Toronto. You looked so happy that day Holly and I didn't want to ruin your day and your life for that matter by reappearing in it."

"You were looking for me? Why?"

"I wanted to tell you the truth. I wanted to apologize and beg for your forgiveness."

"What did you lie about Gail?" Holly asked, looking confused.

"That I love you. And I lied when I said you were just an experiment and that I loved men. And that I wasn't gay. I was a coward and I lied. I am so sorry for hurting you."

"So you were in love with me?"

"Yes. But even then, after I realized how in love I was with you, I felt like I didn't deserve you. The Gail then wasn't ready for a relationship. I was self-destructive and a brat. I think I would have found a way to sabotage our relationship no matter what. I wasn't the person you deserved back then. Holly, you were and still are too good. I am so sorry that I caused you so much pain back then and that I drove you away from here. You are the most wonderful person I have ever met."

"It took me awhile to accept things and whatever anger I felt then for you, it was gone when I met Jen and had Maya. I realized that things do happen for a reason. If I had stayed here, I wouldn't have met Jen and I wouldn't have Maya. And I can't imagine a life without Maya. She is everything to me."

"She is beautiful and precious, Holly just like you. I know that I don't have the right to ask you this but I will because I am not that coward anymore. I am not that Gail anymore. I wanted to ask you if you would allow me to be a part of your life again. Yours and Maya's, in whatever capacity, I want to be in it. Because the truth is, I am a better person when you are in my life."

"Gail, I would really like for us to be friends again. But I want you stop thinking so small of yourself. You are a good person, You always have been but you just needed to figure things out and have and learn to accept the real you. And that being vulnerable is fine and that it doesn't mean you are weak. It just means, you are human. If you weren't a good person, I wouldn't let you in my life. And Maya's life. You can break my heart but you can't break Maya's. So if you want to be in our lives, you have to stay in it."

"I'd like that. I really want us to be friends again. And I promise I will stay. You can't get rid of me even if you wanted to." Gail said.

So now that we are friends again, I have been meaning to ask you, how come you are not married yet or in a relationship? Haven't met the perfect man yet? Or should I say perfect woman?" Holly teased.

"No man. I haven't been with a man since Nick. I am gay Holly, I know that for sure. I am a lesbian, I am not bi. After that night, there was no going back to men for me Holly."

Holly laughed.

"So no men but any women?"

"There was one, we were on and off for a year. But it was unfair to continue because I knew that she wanted more than what I could give her. I told her that before we ever got involved, that I gave my heart to someone a long time ago."

"Gail…"

"Holly, like I said, I am not expecting anything. If all we ever will be are friends, then I will take it."

"Let's just take it one day at a time, Gail. We'll see what happens."

"Okay." Gail said.

Holly noticed the time and it was getting late.

"Well, I better get going. It's late."

"Are you sure you are going to be okay going home?"

"I'll be fine Gail. By the way, I am going to pick up Maya at my parents tomorrow morning, do you want to come with me to pick her up and then we can grab breakfast, if you are not doing anything tomorrow?"

"I'd love that."

"Okay. I'll come pick you up tomorrow morning then. Goodnight Gail.

Holly took a step and pulled Gail into a hug.

"Thanks for coming Holly. And thank you for letting me into yours and Maya's life"

Holly smiled, "We all deserve a second chance. If I have learned anything from Jen, life is too short."

"Text me when you get home."

"I will. Bye Gail."

"See you tomorrow morning, Holly."

 **Autho'r Note: Some of you have commented that Holly let Gail back into her life too quickly. My explanation is that it has been five years and Holly is not the type to hold on to anger. And Holly is different now too since she lost Jen, a woman she deeply loved and having Maya.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another Chance - Chapter Six**

 ** _I'm always lost, deep in your eyes_ _  
You can tell me a million lies, and I'd believe it  
I'd listen thoroughly time after time  
It's so hard, to find someone like you  
I've searched on the stars, a million moons  
Just to find someone like you  
Take your time I won't be far  
As long as I'm close, to where you are  
When I'm with you, you are my world (My world)  
I'm in awe, you're my girl (My girl)  
What did I do to deserve this thing  
I'm holding you close loving you endlessly (Endlessly)  
Some dreams can come true  
Fruition  
Now that I got you, I'm never letting you go_**

The first month after that dinner at Gail's house, they started going out to lunch Gail started swinging by the lab to bring Holly coffee whenever she can. It was just like before when they started out as friends. They didn't feel the pressure of being more than what it is. By the second month, they started to go out to dinners and Gail was inviting Holly and Maya to her place. On weekends when both are free, they would take Maya to the zoo or to the park. They did stuff that involved Maya. To say that Maya adored Gail was an understatement. Maya was drawn to Gail the moment they met at the grocery store. Much like Holly was drawn to Gail the first time they met at a crime scene. Gail was always good with kids and it was obvious how much Gail loved spending time with Maya. Maya and Gail would have play dates and looked after Maya when Holly is called in. Gail is Maya's blonde Snow White. But sometimes she also Elsa. Holly at first did worry about Gail's commitment to her and Maya but after watching Gail with Maya, that fear went away. And seeing Gail with Maya is what made the decision for her.

Their relationship progressed to just being friends to holding hands. The attraction between them was undeniable and although they didn't talk about what they are, both understood that they are indeed dating now.

From holding hands, it progressed to kissing by the third month. Gail can never forget how good and sweet Holly's kisses were and when they kissed for the first time since five years ago, Gail felt like she was in heaven. Holly can still make her forget when she is kissing her. It was on the third month they made it official, they are dating.

They made love for the first time on the fourth month. Both were nervous since it has been so long but somehow everything felt natural. Gail took her time with Holly's body, memorizing every inch of it. She remembered how nervous and inexperience she was the first time but somehow she knew how to touch Holly and where to touch her to bring her to her peak. They always seem to find their rhythm. Gail's blue eyes always haunted Holly in her dreams. They were always so intense and full of emotions. Making love to each other always felt like it was symphony, a beautiful symphony that only they know. And just like before, it felt like home.

They made love to each other all night, neither willing to stop or let go. Each time they reach their peak, their desire to reach another peak takes over. They craved each other's body and though both have other lovers before, they cannot deny that only they can take each other to greater heights.

Both were exhausted and spent the morning after. Holly couldn't help but just watch Gail sleep. Tears came down her face because as she felt both happiness and sadness. Gail doesn't know how, but even with her eyes close, she can always read Holly.

"Baby what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Gail asked with panic in her voice.

"No you didn't Gail. I just remembered Jen and…"

"It's okay Holly, to feel guilty, I understand."

"I don't feel guilty Gail. I won't ever feel guilty about making love to you. I just remembered what Jen said to me before. Jen always knew that there was a part of me that she couldn't reach. That part of me that belonged only to you. She told me that it was okay if I never loved her as much as she loved me. Jen insisted we get married because she wanted to make sure that legally, everything goes to me and Maya without having to involve the court. Jen didn't have any family, she only had me and Maya. I'm crying because that space that I have kept hidden is finally open and being with you, I just feel so happy." Holly said

Gail sat up and put both her hands on Holly's face and pulled her in for a deep kiss.

"I am so in love with you Holly. And I never thought I would ever see you again. I never thought I would make love to you again. I have always belonged to you. That moment when I surrendered by body to you five years ago, it only belonged to you. And not only my body but my heart too. I never could love anybody after that. I love you Holly. I really, really love you and Maya. And I don't want to be anywhere else but here with you and that beautiful girl of yours."

"I love you too Gail. And I know Maya loves you." Holly said and kissed softly on the lips.

They laid there in each other's arms. Holly then heard Gail giggle.

"What? What are you smiling about?" Holly asked.

"I was just thinking about Maya. Did you know that I tried to adopt a child last year?"

"No you never mentioned it."

"I did. Her name is Sophie. Her father shot her brother and her Mom and then himself. Luckily for Sophie she was at school. She came home and found her whole family dead. I was given the case. Sophie and I bonded and she didn't have anybody. So I decided to adopt her but you know, being single and my work hours, I didn't have much of a chance. So when a family came along that wanted to adopt her, I decided to drop the adoption." Gail recalled sadly.

"Oh I am so sorry, honey. You would make a great mother. You are so great with Maya. I love children."

"Do you want still want to have children someday?" Holly asked curiously.

"Well, I know Maya isn't mine but you know, we us being together and all, I will be raising her also, that is if you will have me. Do I want one besides Maya, well, it is all up to you baby. I only want to have kids with you."

"Well, I am open to the possibility. I mean, it's still early but we'll cross that bridge. So you never wanted to have a child with that woman you said you were seeing for like a year?"

"Claire? Oh no. I mean she was great but like I told you, she wasn't the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with."

"Tell me about her, Gail."

"Claire is a lawyer. She is our DA. Claire Carter. Have you met her?"

"I'm not sure I have."

"She's great like I said. She wanted me to move in with her after six months but I turned her down. I couldn't do it. Then I ended it because I could feel that she was hurting by me not wanting to make a commitment. I was honest with her from the start and I tried, I really tried but I just couldn't give her what she wanted. You stole my heart Lunchbox. You have held it since that day at a crime scene. And I don't want anyone else to have my heart but you. You have it as long as you want it. I'm yours Lunchbox.'

"And I am your too, Detective."

They made love again and fell asleep after, satiated, content in each other's arms.

 **Author's Note: I am going to try and see if i can update one more chapter before I leave for a month long vacation on Friday. If not, an update won't be until after a month or so.**


End file.
